IF I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS
by miguelangel
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ANIME SERIE


AN: don't own EVA

IF I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS

Shinji was sleeping in his bed very comfortable, he was worm and he was watching the minutes go by on his alarm clock. He was laying, just resting and enjoying the comfort of his sheets.

Kaoru: "BOOOO"

Shinji: "SHIT… …. …. … Kaoru is that you?" Shinji was now against the wall with his arms protecting his head.

Kaoru: "Relax men, Jesus it looks as if you had just seen a freaking ghost" Kaoru sat on the bed and face Shinji with a strong look on his face.

Shinji took his arms from his face and slowly touched Kaoru's face, it felt cold and soft, this sensation send shivers down his spine.

Shinji: "Kaoru, but I killed you, you are dead; right?" Shinji stopped touching his friend and got up from bed and he quickly got dressed.

Kaoru: "No I am not dead, look can dead people do this" Kaoru took Shinji's cell phone and throw it out the window.

Shinji: "HEY; that was mine"

Kaoru: "My bad, so do you trust me when I tell you I am not dead"

Shinji: "You are not, what's the last think you remember?"

Kaoru: "Well the last think I remember is throwing away your phone"

Shinji: "Don't joke with me; you know what I am talking about, the Eva, you, me, the talk"

Kaoru: "About sex, and your Eva was in it; men was I smoking that shit again? I shouldn't have trusted that Vietnam chick who said it was first class opium"

Shinji: "I killed you, don't you recall that shit?"

Kaoru: "No, not really, are you sure, I mean I would remember being killed by you"

Shinji sat down on a nearby chair and hold his head "This can't be happening, Dr. Huff said it was all over, shit I need to call him right away"

Kaoru: "Oh Shinji, I don't know who you are talking about but you have no cell anymore, so I guess it's just me and you"

Shinji: "Yeah, I guess so"

Kaoru: "So, for what I can see you are leaving in a small apartment, all alone"

Shinji: "Yeah, I moved out of Misato's place and rent an apartment"

Kaoru: "Yes, but with what money?"

Shinji: "You know the pilot's salary; it's a lot of money"

"But I never got pay, wonder why"

Shinji: "Maybe because you are dead and money is useless in the afterlife"

Kaoru: "Okay, knock it off; I am not dead, I am here talking with you and alive"

Shinji: "Yeah sure, how could I know if you are real or just a crazy product of my fucked up mind"

Kaoru: "First, watch your mouth; second do you still have that rusty old cello?

Shinji: "Yes, inside that closet"

Kaoru: "Perfect" He took the cello and tune it, and he played canon D- dur for Shinji.

Kaoru: "Well is that enough proof?"

Shinji: "Aha, it reminds me you suck at playing cello; you should stick to the violin"

Kaoru: "Jerk, is it enough proof I am still alive?"

Shinji: "No, that you can play the cello means shit, okay so tell me what you have been doing for the last 9 months"

Kaoru: "Just hanging out, taking it easy"

Shinji: "Of course you have, tell me who was the 17th angel and what happened to it"

Kaoru was completely taken by surprise by the question and was unable to respond to Shinji's question.

Shinji: "What's the matter Travis cat ate you or tongue or should I say giant purple Eva ate it?"

Kaoru: "You Shinji; it was you"

Shinji: "Of course it was me I killed the 17th angel and by that I killed you"

"No, you are wrong don't you remember, you were the enemy, I killed you using the Eva, I piloted Eva unit 2 and destroyed your Eva and you"

Shinji was pissed off and mad at Travis "Shut up you liar, just Shut the fuck up, you are just making things up, you are trying to confuse me, you are lying and you know it"

Kaoru: "Shinji, my friend, if I am lying then answer this simple question; what is the last thing you recall?"

Ikari was shocked, his eyes were wide open and his head was down.

Kaoru: "I'll tell you, the last thing you did was piloting down terminal dogma, getting closer to Lillith, went you reached bottom I took you out of your Eva and destroyed your entry plug with you inside"

Shinji: "But this doesn't make sense if I was the final angel then why did they kill me in the end, why wait if I was so dangerous why keeping me alive?"

"I don't know maybe you were useful and they needed someone with the same strength the angels had"

Shinji: "But I am human; I am Ikari Shinji, I wasn't the enemy, I was…"

Kaoru: "You were dispensable, a tool no longer needed and which could become a menace to us all, I was the one who made sure you didn't get us killed"

Shinji bowed his head and took his forehead with his hands firmly, he repeated to himself several times "I am real, I am a human being, I am real, I am a human being…"

Kaoru: "Oh, shut up you sound like a broken record, but I guess for a dead guy that's a great action to accomplish"

Shinji: "Wait, what am I? You must know; you always have the right answer, what is wrong with me?"

Kaoru: "Ok, what if I told you, this world, the people you know, everyone is just part of a big anime story, if I told you this what would you say"

Shinji: "That you are crazy, that's not possible"

Kaoru: "I knew you would say that, ok the truth is that it's all a dream, your past, the people you've met, the wars you've been fighting, it's all just a dream of a little girl who lost all she had in second impact and whose world ended that day"

Shinji: "You are telling me that I only exist in the imagination of…"

A small girl appeared in front of them sitting alone in the corner she was crying and calling out for her father; after seeing and hearing this Shinji began to scream.

Shinji: "SHUT UP BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP" Kaoru began to laugh at the grotesque scene, after a few seconds Misato disappeared.

Touji: "Men, you are really fucked up" Kaoru fade away and his female features became manlier.

Shinji: "Touji; what are you doing here?" Shinji was against the wall.

Touji: "Oh am I scaring you? Would you rather like if I looked like this?" Touji disappeared and soon Yui came into scene, "Hold your mommy my sweet boy"

Shinji: "KAORU I DON'T WANT THIS" Shinji was loosing his mind he was watching her mother Yui, he should have felt relieved but he was terrified.

Kaoru: "You called me Shinji?"

Shinji: "Please Kaoru what is going on?"

Kaoru: "I'll explain, now take a seat; very well, now listen for I'll tell you only once, you and the universe that exists after second impact, the world you know and hate so much is only a dream formed by Misato Katsuragi, who had lost her mind in second impact, her madness has go on for so long that now she cannot tell the difference between reality and this well, fake reality"

Shinji: "You are implying that Misato's-san mind created my existence, Asuka's existence, Rei's existence, Touji's, yours like a way of escaping from the real world"

Kaoru: "Yes Shinji, and now you must die, you the main obsession of her troubled mind must die in order for her to live, you've done so much for her already, you where the weapon she used to canalize her appetite for vengeance. You where her most beautiful dream and her most terrible nightmare, it all stated with you and it must end with you" Kaoru handed over a knife to Ikari.

Shinji: "If I do this then she will be alright and she might be able to leave a beautiful life?"

Kaoru: "I don't know, honestly that's up to her and up to her will to live on, but in her mind, in the women she reflect herself, she has shown a wild and strong will to live on, so my guess is that she will have a good life, but It's just a hope, based in no real experience"

Shinji took the knife and pressed it against his heart; "Please let me see the Misato I know, even if she isn't real I would love to see her just one more time…"

Misato, the Major took Shinji's face with both hands and kissed him "Thank you my boy"

Shinji: "See you in your dreams Misato-san" And with that said Shinji's universe fade away and a new story began in a small room in the I.C.U. wing of the Tokyo 2 memorial hospital.

END. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
